


A Comprehensive Timeline of Events

by elvenelegy, sanjunipero



Series: The Chronicles of Noa Kohav [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenelegy/pseuds/elvenelegy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjunipero/pseuds/sanjunipero
Summary: A timeline of events concerning the lives of Noa Kohav and Eder Kazan, Jedi Padawans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the past year, I've been developing a character named Noa Kohav with the help of my friend and fellow student, Eleanor. I'm finally ready to begin posting the works I've written about Noa, her family, and her friends, but because these pieces are non-sequential and span multiple timelines, I've decided to first upload a Timeline of Events that clarifies Noa's backstory. As I begin to upload my stories about Noa over the next few days, I will declare the associated timeline [A (canon), B, or C] and roughly when each story occurs. Please feel free to refer back to this timeline for context or clarification.
> 
> Noa Kohav, the Kohav family, and Jessari Staff are Original Characters whom I have developed. Eder Kazan and Tress Kazan belong to AO3 user sanjunipero.

CANON TIMELINE (TIMELINE A)  
40 BBY - Eder Kazan is born to Tress Kazan on Zygerria.  
38 BBY – Noa Kohav is born to Sarai and David Kohav on Lothal.  
35 BBY – Aliya Kohav is born. Noa Kohav joins the Jedi Order.  
33 BBY – Chaya Kohav is born.  
32 BBY - Eder Kazan is separated from his mother. Tress Kazan is sold at an auction on Zygerria.  
30 BBY – Noa Kohav visits home and suspects that Chaya Kohav is Force Sensitive. Her parents hide this information from the Order.  
28 BBY – Noa Kohav visits home again.  
27 BBY - Eder Kazan is sold to Casimis Fallax, a speeder salesman on Tatooine.  
25 BBY – Noa Kohav becomes an apprentice Crechemaster. Eder Kazan escapes slavery Tatooine and travels to Felucia, where he begins his training in the Force with the Jungle Felucians  
22 BBY – The Clone War begins. Noa Kohav becomes Padawan to Jedi Knight Jessari Staff. Escaped slave Eder Kazan is found on Felucia by Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. He is reluctantly brought into the Order and apprenticed to Jedi Master Kit Fisto. Noa and Eder fight alongside Clone Commander Mica and Captain Flint, quickly becoming close friends.  
21 BBY – Eder Kazan officially earns his freedom from slavery.  
20 BBY – Eder Kazan’s mother, Tress Kazan, is freed from slavery. She is taken to Lothal by Noa Kohav and Eder Kazan to live with the Kohav family.  
19 BBY – Noa Kohav and Eder Kazan are killed by Clone Trooper Arrow while defending the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Kohav family and Tress Kazan flee Inquisitors on Lothal and travel to Tython to hide Chaya Kohav.  
16 BBY – Aliya Kohav returns to Lothal to live with Mira and Ephraim Bridger and aid in the beginning stages of the rebellion on Lothal.  
12 BBY – Aliya Kohav and the Bridger family fight over the Bridgers' commitment to passive rebellion. Aliya leaves Lothal and eventually meets with Bail Organa, becoming one of the first pilots in the Rebellion.

TIMELINE B  
19 BBY – Noa Kohav and Eder Kazan survive Order 66 and go into hiding. The Kohav family and Tress Kazan travel to Tython.  
16 BBY – Noa Kohav and Eder Kazan find the Kohav family and Tress Kazan. Chaya Kohav is confirmed to be Force Sensitive, and Noa takes her on as a Padawan. Aliya travels to Lothal.  
12 BBY – Aliya Kohav becomes a pilot in the Rebellion.  
11 BBY – Noa Kohav becomes a Fulcrum Agent.  
3 BBY – Noa Kohav, Eder Kazan, and Chaya Kohav meet the Ghost Crew after the Siege on Lothal

TIMELINE C  
19 BBY – Noa Kohav and Eder Kazan Order 66 and go into hiding. The Kohav family and Tress Kazan travel to Tython.  
16 BBY – Aliya Kohav travels to Lothal  
15 BBY – Chaya Kohav is found by Inquisitors and captured. The Kohavs and Tress Kazan flee Tython.  
12 BBY – Aliya Kohav becomes a pilot in the Rebellion.  
11 BBY – Noa Kohav and Eder Kazan remain in hiding.  
5 BBY – Noa Kohav begins to track down her family.  
4 BBY – Noa Kohav learns that Chaya Kohav was taken by Inquisitors.  
3 BBY – Noa Kohav confirms that Chaya Kohav has become an Inquisitor.  
2 BBY – Noa Kohav and Eder Kazan find the Ghost Crew. Together, they track down Chaya Kohav, now known as the Third Sister. The Third Sister is given orders to destroy Noa and Eder. Eder is captured and tortured, but is rescued by Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger.  
1 BBY – Noa Kohav captures the Third Sister and begins to rehabilitate her. Chaya Kohav recovers but remains scarred (mentally and physically) from her experiences with the Dark Side.  
0 BBY – Though not technically part of the Rebellion, Noa Kohav, Eder Kazan, and Chaya Kohav assist the Rebel Alliance at the Battle of Yavin.


End file.
